The formation of molded articles from powders and powder compacts of metals or ceramic has previously been achieved by techniques of sintering or by pressing, including hot pressing or hot-isostatic pressing. The sintering technique has the disadvantage of requiring a high temperature for the sintering effect to proceed. The resulting article typically exhibits a large grain structure which inhibits the development of maximum strength in the article. The alternative approaches of hot pressing or hot-isostatic pressing typically entail batch processing of a limited number of articles which involves a substantial cost. In the former technique each mold must be individually compressed by mechanical means in a vacuum or inert atmosphere. In addition the mechanical pressing technique can only achieve a uniaxial force due to the directionality of the mechanical press. In the latter, or hot-isostatic pressing technique some cost savings are available since pressure is applied atmospherically. Also multiaxial compression is provided. But the technique requires the additional expense of sealing the powder compacts in outgassed, evacuated metal cans before the application of pressure by the build up of gas pressure at elevated temperatures. The molded article must also be removed by expensive and time consuming machining or acid etch techniques.